Broken Promises And Fufilled Wishes
by Shadow-Darkness-Wolf
Summary: [SatoDai]When Daisuke receives an unexpected call from Riku Harada, most would think his life would go downhill, but it only turned into an emotional roller coaster, brining him to the kind of life he never thought about, untill now.
1. Returning and leaving

Warnings: This story takes place at the end of the anime, so it may contain some spoilers. It also contains mostly shounen-ai and -maybe- yaoi. Also the first bit of the story is DaisukexRiku so don't flame if you can't stand the couple, it's only temporary anyway.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel or any of the characters in this story, obviously, yet sort of depressing. 

A/N: This is my first ever DNAngel fic, I hope you enjoy it, and please don't insult if you don't like it.

_**Chapter one: Returning and leaving**_

"Something…something doesn't feel right..." The now 15-year-old Daisuke whispered.

He sat on the floor of his room, looking through the glass windows, though only seeing the pitch-black night, and hearing the small patter of rain lightly touching the ground. With looked up at Daisuke with confusion and worry, obviously sensing a large amount of negative energy emitting from him.

"Something's missing, With...ever since that day, I miss the way things used to be..." An image flashed in his head of Riku, his sacred maiden. "Riku...I'm happy were together now...but because of you...he's gone..." Sighed Daisuke with teary eyes. "All I do is spent time with you...no more hanging out with other friends, no more painting stealing, no more of Dark's rude comments…but I can live without that...and no more seeing Hiwatari-kun everywhere I go...I...I miss him too..."

With had noticed that Daisuke had been unusually depressed lately. Even though With could barley speak, he knew that Daisuke missed Dark, even With missed Dark, in fact, With knew that everyone except Riku missed Dark. He knew that Daisuke would just have to face things on his own now...

Suddenly, there was a knock on his room door. "Daisukee!"

"…come in..."

Daisuke's mother opened the door and handed a phone to him. "It's Riku. She sounds a bit sad, I bet she missed you! Isn't that sweet?" She patted Daisuke on the back and left the room so he could talk to her.

"Hi Riku...what's up?" He said, he was also sounding a little down. Though what he heard on the phone was not what he expected, and made him feel much, much worse than he ever had.

"Daisuke...after the problems our town has had…my family...we-we're moving away...far far away...and we'll never be able so see each other ever again!" Came out a devastated, obviously sobbing voice of Riku.

"WHAT! No Riku you have to be joking! You know that everything is safe now! You can't move away!"

"I-I'm sorry Daisuke...this may be the last chance I have of seeing you..."

"That's not true! We can still keep in touch! Riku?" "...Maybe one day, we'll be able to move back...I'm gonna miss our mansion...but more importantly, I'm going to miss you...Daisuke, I love you..."

-click-

Devastated, the now beyond a depression state Daisuke dropped the phone. As of now the only thing he had in his life was Riku. "I'm going to keep my promise...even if I can't see you, we can still be together...right? Dark...I wish you were here..."

Daisuke sniffed and climbed into his bed, hoping that falling asleep would ease the pain of his broken heart. "I don't...want you to leave me Riku...you're my sacred maiden..."

Meanwhile at Satoshi Hiwatari's apartment

"Daisuke...you are the only thing that my mind can think of...even now, I haven't seen you since you took off with Riku, I haven't seen my dad, I haven't seen Krad...though I hated both of them...they still meant something to me...but not as much as you, Daisuke. The only one I've seen in these past months were Risa...but doesn't she get that Daisuke is the only one?

Back to Daisuke's room

Daisuke shot up from his bed as he awoke in the middle of the night. Which once was quiet peaceful rain had turned into a thunderstorm in a few hours.

"Kyuu?" Grumbled With as Daisuke's movement had awoken him.

"I...I dreamt of Hiwatari-kun..." Were the only words that Daisuke spoke.

At that moment, the lighting struck louder than ever before that night, startling both Daisuke and With, while knocking With off Daisuke's bed. An unidentified shadowed figure appeared at the balcony, taking a few steps and sliding the glass windows open with ease. Daisuke was still half asleep and he could not see who this was.

"Who-who are you! And what are you doing in my room?" Yelled Daisuke.

Then the lighting struck again, as if giving a warning, And the figure slowly closed the glass windows, looking directly at Daisuke.


	2. Light can always be found in Darkness

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I honestly didn't think I'd get any reviews so because I did I shall continue the story. Again, I hope you like it.

Warning: The chapter contains very minor DaisukexDark.

**_Chapter 2: Light can always be found in Darkness_**

"Well, I'm surprised, you really are dimwitted after all...Daisuke." The voice said in a quiet tone.

"Who? What? How do you know my name! I am not dimwitted!" Replied Daisuke.

"It's only been a few months and you forgot me already! Figures..."

"I SAID who are you, how can I know who you are when I can barley see!" Complained Daisuke.

"So you don't even remember your other half's voice?" The figure chuckled.

Shock crawled over Daisuke's face when he realized who he was talking to. "D...Dark?"

"The one and only!" Dark smiled, but the darkness had only allowed Daisuke to see the outline of Dark's body. Daisuke felt like an idiot for not recognizing him at first.

"H-how did you...?"

"Details later, what's important is that I'm back, and I am unable to keep my form for I cannot stay like this unless I have a host...therefore, I must become you...if you'll let me."

"Dark!" Daisuke exclaimed as he climbed out of bed and gave Dark a huge greeting hug. Their touch allowed the two to become one again, and Daisuke was glad he was reunited with his other self.

"Kyuu!" With jumped up onto Daisuke's shoulder happily knowing that Dark was back, but he wondered –why- Dark was back, and what it meant.

"Daark...I've missed you...something terrible has happened!"

"Hm?"

"Riku Harada and Risa Harada are moving away!" Daisuke cried.

"Moving...away? So that means you no longer have your sacred maiden, so I'm guessing that awoke me. Poor you...I understand how you feel..." Dark stopped for a second. "...But you still have creepy boy!" He teased.

Daisuke blushed and pouted angrily. "What...do you mean by that? He's a guy...we couldn't be..." Daisuke then thought of the dream he had and shook his head vigorously. "No, no, no!"

"I knew it! You like creepy boy don't you?" Dark snickered. "Poor Daisuke, you're still in denial."

"No It can't...I don't like him Dark! Get it through your thick head, I'm straight and always will be!"

"You can't hide things from me Daisuke, I know you're every thought...you're not as straight as you think you are." Dark smiled in Daisuke's head, oh how he loved to tease Daisuke. Dark knew that naive little Daisuke would have to face the truth he has been hiding from himself all along.

Daisuke blushed even redder as he realized what Dark was talking about, even if he said that Satoshi wasn't on his mind, Dark knew that Satoshi was in every dream and every thought that he had, even when around Riku. "T-That's right! He knows everything! B-But that doesn't mean anything! The one I really love is..."

"Obviously Hiwatari-kun." Dark butted in loudly.

"...No, I won't believe that! I just can't okay!" Daisuke yelled as he shut his eyes tightly. "I'm going to bed and you better not wake me up Dark!" Daisuke said as he quickly climbed back into bed.

"Sure, whatever." Laughed Dark.

"But speaking of Satos-I mean Hiwatari-kun...If Dark is back...does that mean Krad is back too?"

"Admit it, you like him." A lazy voice replied.

"SHUT UP!"

Little did Daisuke know, the whole time he was speaking out loud, quite loudly in fact. Which woke up his parents. They gave each other strange looks as they both went back to sleep.

"Hiwatari-kun is good-looking but... I never want to break my promise...I want to be with her forever..."

"A confession! Well not quite...but you're almost there! If you didn't want to break your promise I wouldn't be here, now would I? Heh Heh Heh, how suspicious."

"Dark…"

"Yes Daisuke?"

"SHUT UP!"


	3. Oblivious feelings

A/N: This chapter begins at the beginning of school; I think they are still in middle school according to Japan, correct me if I'm wrong.

**_Chapter 3: Oblivious feelings_**

"Oh crap I'm late again!" Daisuke exclaimed as he ran through the crowds, clumsily bumping into many people along the way. "Gomen-nassai!"

"You spent too much time thinking about creepy boy than getting ready." Dark commented.

"Not listening!" Thought Daisuke as he ran past school grounds into the building. Eventually reaching his new classroom, he tripped and fell.

A kind hand reached out to him. "Next time...be more careful, Niwa-kun."

"Satosh-Hiwatari-kun! W-why are you here!" Daisuke stuttered as Satoshi pulled him back on his feet.

Satoshi gave Daisuke an angry glare. "My classroom is here..."

"I-I'm in this class too!" Daisuke responded happily.

"Ooh! You must be very happy Daisuke! You're lover-boy has class with you!" Said Dark.

"You know what? I _AM_ happy..."

"What was that?" Satoshi questioned curiously.

Daisuke blushed. "Ah! …Um, nothing! Nothing at all!"

Suddenly, the bell to start class began to ring.

"You made me late..." Satoshi rudely commented, and without hesitation he took Daisuke's hand, dragging Daisuke into the classroom with him.

"Uh...Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke complained while ignoring Dark's snickers. He turned bright crimson when he noticed his new classmates were staring and giggling. When Daisuke looked up, he realized that Satoshi was completely calm. In fact, if Daisuke didn't know better, he would have thought that Satoshi was smiling...

_**...Later...**_

"Hiwatari, Satoshi." The new teacher asked. He was a tall man with glasses and short black hair. He was boring, since he was no different than the majority of the teachers. Satoshi was assigned to the 2nd seat of the last row near the window. So he quietly took his seat, and when he sat, he gave all of his fangirls a cold look, and it was enough for them to stop obsessing, then the class all went quiet.

"Niwa, Daisuke." Daisuke looked up, and the teacher assigned him to the exact same seat he sat in last year. And he was sitting right in front of Satoshi Hiwatari.

Satoshi looked quite shocked and even somewhat nervous. "Niwa-kun…" He whispered to himself as Daisuke took his seat. Satoshi began to panic mentally, but he kept the completely calm look he always had. No one even noticed that a light blush was across his pale face.

"Creepy boy is staring at you…" Dark whispered in a singsong voice.

"I know, please stop bringing it up, it's embarrassing..."

"He's thinking about something...he's imagining what you would look like naked...of course I don't need to imagine that, I already know." Dark snickered deviously.

Daisuke blushed and yelled at Dark through his head. "Dark you're such a pervert! Satoshi is definitely –not- thinking about that! He's not like that! He's really cool…he's…he's…"

"Dead sexy." Dark interrupted.

"NOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Daisuke shouted out loud. Slamming his hands against the desk as he stood up

"Is there something the matter, Niwa-san?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...I'm very, very sorry Sensei!" He bowed repeatedly, blushing madly.

At this point the whole class was completely silenced while the teacher lectured Daisuke about speaking up like that in class, along with asking him if he had any mental diseases. Satoshi stared intensely at Daisuke and chuckled silently.

"Don't let this happen again..." The teacher finished.

"Heh, Heh. He's quite amusing...I wonder why he did that." Thought Satoshi. "Wait...that's it! Dark...he-he must be back! This is bad..."

"Uhm...Can I… speak to you after school, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi whispered.

"Err...uh. Yeah! Sure!" Daisuke replied.

"Ooh! He's gonna ask you out! Lucky, Luck-"

Daisuke Interrupted by mentally punching dark.

"Ow! HEY! That hurt!"

"N-No! It's because I shouted like that...Damn it! Satoshi is too smart not to know that you're back! I just know it! He found me out...again..."

**_...Later that day..._**

The school bell rung and school was out for the day. Then as Daisuke was getting ready to leave, Satoshi walked up to him casually.

"Let me walk you home, we have a lot to…catch up on." Satoshi said creepily.

"Listen to that voice! He wants you, Daisuke!" Dark giggled. Daisuke blushed hearing that comment as he looked down at his feet.

"Y-yes…um...sure we could walk home together…w-were friends right? J-just…friends, right?" He stuttered.

Satoshi looked horrified. "If you say so…" He sighed and put an arm around Daisuke's shoulder.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing!" Daisuke blushed.

"Walking you home…after all, we _are_** just** friends right?" Satoshi replied coldly while smirking.

"What is creepy boy up to now!" Dark asked Daisuke, sounding aggravated.

"I-I don't know…but I have a bad feeling about this…Daark! Help me!" Daisuke thought.

"Idiot! If you transform into me, he'll try to kill me…" "Oh no..." Daisuke blushed and tried to ignore his surroundings, though that was a bad idea since Satoshi took him to a dead end.

"W-why did you take me here?"

Suddenly, Daisuke was pinned against the wall by Satoshi. He hand his hands forcefully on Daisuke's wrists so he couldn't escape. Before Daisuke, or even Dark could say or think anything, Satoshi placed his lips on Daisuke, kissing him for a while before letting Daisuke go. Then Daisuke fell on his knees, speechless.

"I'm not letting you get away, neither of you. Both of you will be mine, I can assure you..." Satoshi said darkly with his back turned.

"I love you, Daisuke..." Satoshi's voiced trailed off as he slowly walked away.

At this time, Daisuke snapped out of the daze he was in and realized everything that had happened, Dark stayed silent, because he was too shocked to say anything.

Daisuke was still on his knees as he put a hand on his lips. "H-He...he kissed me..."


	4. Darkness falls

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I felt as if my writing wasn't as good as it could've been so I didn't feel like writing it, but I'm okay now after making a few changes. And again, thank you reviewers! 

**_Chapter 4: Darkness falls_**

SLAM!

A door was shut behind his back. The blue haired teen put his back to the door, panting heavily. His hand finding the light switch, flicking it into ON mode.

"W…Why did I DO that?"

Satoshi thought back from when he kissed Daisuke. He remembered sprinting home when he was sure Daisuke was out of his sight.

"I can't let that happen again…what came over me?" He kneeled down to the ground with teary eyes. "He's obviously straight, and he likes that Harada girl…I have no chance…"

Suddenly, Satoshi felt the temperature slowly drop, and the lights flicker, eventually fading completely. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his mind as he noticed a...white feather on the ground

"Krad..."

Feathers began to fly from thin air. They were all over the place. A couple feathers hit his left shoulder with quite some force, causing him to stumble and grab his bleeding arm in agony. When all the feathers fell to the ground, Krad appeared in the distance.

"What are you doing here Krad! I thought you were sealed away!" Satoshi's voice carried sadness and shock.

"Calm down, Satoshi-sama…I've finally found you, don't look so…glum." He chucked as he walked towards Satoshi. "You're emotions are very powerful to have been able to release me…" His voice trailed away. He reappeared behind Satoshi, wrapping his arms around the cerulean-eyed boy. "You can never escape from me…I am you're curse." Krad gracefully mobbed in front of Satoshi, taking his hands into his own.

"Let me go Krad! Leave me in peace!" Satoshi yelled as he struggled in Krad's grasp. His efforts were no use, Krad moved forward, and their bodies merged as one once again.

Krad grinned "Satoshi-sama, I've missed you...we're now as one…just like old times."

"This can't be happening! It must be a dream! Damn you Daisuke! If I didn't feel for you this way, Krad would have never come out in the first place!" Satoshi sobbed yet didn't cry. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been dead, I-I wouldn't be so restless…"

**_MEANWHILE_**

"Dai-Chan! You're late! Where have you BEEN!" Emiko said with a raised finger.

Daisuke looked down feeling guilty, fighting a blush. He couldn't possibly tell his mom what happened; he knew that she'd freak out. "I...I'm sorry."

"Dark's back, isn't he?" She asked.

Daisuke looked up quickly, waving his arms. "H-how did you know?"

Emiko winked. "I heard you talking to Dark last night, you were noisy! Was he bothering you about Riku? You haven't talked to her in a while." She had no idea about what was actually going on, but she knew that something was up.

"Era…um, yeah…something like that…but Mom, why is he back?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

"Sure...uhm…I have homework." He quickly replied as he ran up to his room.

"He's been acting strange lately..."

"Must be a phase..." Kosuke replied.

"Something's up..." Daiki commented.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You got kissed by creepy boy, you got kissed by creepy boy, you got kissed by creepy boy!" Dark taunted.

"DARK! I KNOW THAT!" Daisuke held his head in aggravation. He was too tired to argue with Dark.

Dark grinned. "You liked it didn't you?"

"Well I...WHAT! No Dark! I do not like being kissed by other boys!" He snapped. "...It's weird...I didn't know that he felt that way..."

"Wow! You are stupid! It was so obvious! I've been trying to tell you! And it's even more obvious that you feel the same way! Don't deny it, I can hear your thoughts…" Dark told Daisuke as he forced the memory of the kiss through Daisuke's mind.

Daisuke blushed, waving his hands franticly. "Okay Dark! You win! I like him okay? LIKE not LOVE! I'm not gay! I still love Riku!"

"Your so-called girlfriend was right about you being a two timer..."

Daisuke's blush faded when he realized what Dark had just meant. "...Oh no...You're right Dark; I promised her that I'd never betray her…Dark! What have I done!"

"Well, sucks for you!" Dark laughed, as if he had no care in the world.

"Stop it Dark! Be serious for once!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. She's not here anymore right? She can't know about your feelings..."

"No! I can't cheat on her! And I don't like him that much! I mean after all, HE kissed ME; I didn't even want it, besides it was JUST a kiss! Maybe I should call Riku though…obviously you're no help, Dark."

Daisuke began to walk down the stairs gloomily, though after the 3rd step he heard a noise-the doorbell-and his father opened the door.

"Excuse me...can I…speak to Niwa-kun?" Satoshi asked quietly, he sounded kind of shy.

Kosuke paused, but then he smiled. "Sure! Thanks for coming over!"

Satoshi just simply nodded as he walked into the house.

"H-Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke whispered and quickly ran back up into his room. "What is he DOING here!" He panted. Soon he heard a knock on his door. Daisuke opened the door with closed eyes while fighting a blush.

"H-hi…umm…what is it?" Daisuke asked as he tried not to give away that he knew Satoshi was there beforehand. Then he noticed the bleeding wound on the other boy's right arm.

"Hiwatari-kun! You're hurt!" He exclaimed.

Satoshi's eyes widened, as he put his hand over the cut. He acted as if he didn't know it was there. "No...it's nothing." He said looking away. "I wanted to ask you something." He continued, walking stedily toward Daisuke as he slowly closed Daisuke's room door.

"Oh? What is it?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow, his heart was thumping with a quick pace, yet he tried to keep calm, as Satoshi does.

"It's about Dark..."

**_  
_**


	5. Truth or Dark

**_Ch. 5: Truth or Dark. _**

"It's about Dark…Satoshi said again, waving a hand in front of Daisuke.

Daisuke snapped out of his daze. "…Yes? What about Dark?"

"Krad's back…it was something to do with you…I just know it."

"Me?" He tilted his head in question.

Satoshi pinned Daisuke to the closest wall. "Yes, you! Do you realize what you have done!"

"Let…go…of me…."

This only made Satoshi move closer, his wrists powerfully clenching Daisuke's shoulders. "NO! What's going on! Why is Krad back!" He said angrily.

Daisuke began to panic and tears began to form at the sides of his eyes. "I…I…" Not knowing what to do, he quickly moved his arms around Satoshi's neck, pulling the two boys into a tight hug. Both closed their eyes tightly in shock.  
Everything was silent until a slap to Satoshi's cheek made Satoshi recoil.

"W-What the…"

A new being was standing in the same place, a taller, less innocent figure, Dark Mousey.

Satoshi coughed from shock. "D-Dark!"

"I'm very sorry about that...didn't mean to do that!" He laughed. "Anyway...since Daisuke is too pathetic to tell you what's happening, I guess I'll have to do it! Ahem, Daisuke-as you know- was in a relationship with one of the Harada twins. If you have heard, they recently moved out of town, apparently because their parents had heard about what happened with the black wings...Daisuke's broken heart awoken me."

Satoshi sighed as he listened impatiently. "And about Krad…?"

"Well…since I was the one to seal him, it must have bee weakened, and the love you feel for Daisuke must have made him break away."

"I need to destroy Krad!" Snapped Satoshi.

Dark replied putting a hand on his hip, winking. "You surely wouldn't want to get rid of me, I'm too awesome! As for Krad, can't help you there. Though maybe if you and Daisuke got together…something magical could happen."

"Only bad things come from _him_…he doesn't…he doesn't…"

Satoshi looked away in shame, and started to walk towards Dark, but he began to stumble and then he fell. Dark gasped in shock and he ran forward, catching Satoshi. "Hey, are you alright? Don't die on Daisuke now!" Dark asked. He was surprisingly concerned, but he was laughing in his head at the secretly jealous Daisuke. "Looks like he's passed out, must have been that would of his." Dark looked over at Satoshi's arm, which was still bleeding. Dark saw Satoshi twitch and wince, and then Satoshi began to sprout large white wings.

"Oh crap..."

Soon, Satoshi's blue hair change to blonde, and his eyes quickly opened. "Dark, I'm touched." Krad commented as he looked up at Dark's face. He took his arms around Dark, squeezing him tightly. "I've missed you…" He said evilly.

Dark pushed Krad away, flying back and giving Krad a look of hatred. "What do you want Krad!" Dark shouted, and quickly flew out of Daisuke's room through the window. Krad soon followed, they ended up above a combination of water and land, not far from Daisuke's house, but far enough so that no one would get hurt or see the battle that was about to take place.

"What I want? That's easy Dark! I want to kill Daisuke, and have you join me. With Daisuke gone and you not opposing me, nothing will be able to stop me, if you won't let me kill him, I'll make you do it for me. In the end, I always get everything that I want!"

"NEVER! I love Daisuke like a brother, and I hate you! I'll protect him 'till the end! How DARE you suggest that! Unlike you, I care a lot for my tamer!"

Krad smirked deviously. "I do care for Satoshi-sama, I care enough to know that you and your tamer are very bad for him and must be eliminated." Krad held out his hand, and created five pure white feathers in his hand, all spread out like a fan. He stood still in mid air, giving Dark a taunting look before closing his eyes. Krad then begin to glow a golden aura, and soon the tips of the feathers appeared to be covered with static electricity.

"Oh no you don't!" Dark created an aura of his own, and quickly knocked Krad out of his trance. Krad fell to the ground, holding his forehead. In just a few moments Dark could see blood dripping down onto Krad's white glove.

"D-Damn you…" He coughed.

Dark gracefully dropped to the ground, his poise was majestic. He began to slowly step towards Krad. He took out two feathers of his own, which were sharp like daggers. Along with his shadowy aura, Dark looked somewhat creepy as he moved towards the other fallen angel.

"No! D-Dark! Don't kill me!" Krad pleaded.

Dark stopped. "Daisuke would never be able to live with me if I killed you…you're apart of a person very close to him…"

Krad quickly stood up, a large smirk appearing on his face. Krad made his angelic aura reappear and gave a glare to Dark, who would have sworn he saw icicles in Krad's eyes. "I...will…kill…you!" Krad screamed. He lifted a hand and gave a hard blow to Dark's face. Dark slid back and looked up, but before he could make sense of anything, he was on the ground, with Krad stepping forcefully on his back.

Dark coughed and winced in pain. "You bastard! Y-You tricked me!"

"That's right. You may be afraid to kill me, but it'll be my pleasure to kill you…"

Krad pushed the hell of his foot forcefully into Dark's back. Krad then took his feathers, aiming them at Dark's head. Dark struggled with large resistance, but was unable to move at all because of Krad's weight.

"Gah…" The angry yet fearful dark whispered in pain.

"Don't you DARE hurt Dark!" Daisuke's voice yelled as Dark transformed back to his host. Daisuke's hands grabbed at Krad's feet and pushed him off onto the ground, leaving time for Daisuke to get up and retreat a few steps. Krad soon followed, standing up and running towards Daisuke, a homicidal look on his face.

Daisuke put a hand up onto the air and a black feather materialized in his palm, Daisuke began to run as well, and right before Krad was about to strike, Daisuke rammed the feather into Krad's shoulder. The both of them collapsed backwards, landing in a small pool, a mix of their own blood.


	6. Forgotten Passion

A/N: Wow, this is my longest chapter so far! I hope people like it.

Warnings: Our two favorite boys get into some odd situations, the story takes a slightly depressing turn somewhere...

**_ Ch. 6: Forgotten Passion_**

**__**

With looked out the window, the sky was clear as if the battle never happened. He still seemed nervous for it was in his nature to hate the Hikari's. He tried to avoid Satoshi as much as he could, even if Krad did little damage to Daisuke. He wondered if one day, the family rivalry would end so that things would be more peaceful.

The sun was bright at this moment, and was shining into the pale boy's eyes. He blinked a little; he seemed to be in a daze. He lazily moved his arm to his glasses, finding that they were neatly put right next to him; he thought that it was strange; he never sets his glasses like that. He winced being unable to get up, and slowly put his glasses on. He only barley needed them, but it was force of habit for him to put them on.

"Ughn...my head…where am I?" Satoshi mumbled. He moved his eyes to look at his surroundings. "Niwa-kun's…room?" He looked around once again, noticing that his arm was bandaged and he was shirtless, with more bandages on his left shoulder, and he could just barley feel a bandage about the size of a fist on his forehead. He felt numb, but somehow he realized he was in a bed, and then there was another realization…he was in Daisuke's bed. He felt himself blush a little. "How did I…get here?" He looked over and saw the red haired boy, Daisuke, climbing up on the bed's ladder.

Daisuke gave Satoshi a friendly grin, relieved that the blue haired teen was finally awake. Satoshi was not quite awake, and he was actually quite dizzy due to the loss of blood, so he was intimidated by Daisuke's appearing in front of him. Satoshi moved back a bit, his eyes had a vacant look.

"I'm sorry about earlier…your injuries are all my fault. I had no choice to stab your other half…but I bandaged your wounds to make up for it. I even gave you some of my clothes to wear…" He stopped his sentence. Satoshi tilted his head in confusion as he saw Daisuke turn crimson. "Except, you were bleeding at the time so I couldn't give you a shirt to wear…"

"Niwa-kun…you…"

"I had no choice! Your clothes were all tattered and bloody!" Daisuke bowed, and that caused him to fall clumsily off the ladder and onto the floor, his blush only becoming more apparent. "You stabbed Krad to save me…you bandaged my wounds…I've never had anyone seem to care about me so much…

Daisuke stood up nervously, he was still blushing. "Oh…that…I thought you meant-"

"-You should have let me die…" Satoshi said coldly.

"No way! Why would I let my own friend die! You…you are one of the only things I have left Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi began to climb down the ladder slowly and shakily.

"Daisuke! Stop staring at his ass!" Dark commented.

"SHUT UP! This is a serious moment!" Daisuke thought to Dark, trying to stop Dark from talking.

Satoshi's feet reached the carpet, and he turned around to face Daisuke. His expression appeared to be a mix of many emotions…and at the same time, apathy. "You...why are you being so…kind towards me…?"

"Well…I…" Daisuke stood frozen, staring at the ground and twiddling his thumbs. Daisuke ran up to Satoshi, and tackled him aggressively. "WHY would you ask such a stupid question? I care about you Hiwatari-kun…I…" Daisuke leaned forward and gave Satoshi a light, hesitant kiss, and quickly turned his head the other way. "T-that was…to show that I mean it…not that I…"

Satoshi lay flat on the ground, looking up at the embarrassed Daisuke. He didn't move at all, he just stared at Daisuke with those deep blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. After moments, Satoshi still didn't say or word nor move. The two young boys spent moments just…staring at each other, not even Dark interrupted. Then suddenly, Satoshi attempted to get up; lifting an arm reaching toward Daisuke, only to fall back down, his eyes slowly shutting, and he lost consciousness.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"He's just passed out! He'll be fine!" Dark commented. "You look like he died or something."

"Well, I'm worried…" Daisuke said, as he lifted himself off of Satoshi. "I'd better get him some water and a wet cloth to put on his head…With, can you look after him for me while I'm gone? It'll only take a few minutes."

"Kyuu!"

Daisuke then began to walk out, his hands in his pockets as he continued down the stairs, walking very casually.

"Ah…what happened?" Satoshi said, opening his eyes once more. "I keep fading out…I must have gotten pretty injured…"

"Kyuu…"

"Hm? Where did Daisuke go? He left his rabbit…" Satoshi got up weakly, and started out of Daisuke's room, and tread down the stairs.

Little did Satoshi know, Daisuke was walking up the stairs, with a wet paper towel in his hands, and was not paying attention to his surroundings at all. The two boys collided, and tumbled down the stars. Satoshi landed on top of Daisuke, a little too close for comfort. Satoshi's eyes widened. For the first time ever, Daisuke saw Satoshi blush. Satoshi began to get up, his hands clenching Daisuke's wrists.

At that moment, Emiko opened the door to the living room, and saw the two in a suggestive position. "Oh my…" She said weakly, and quickly shut the door.

"WAIT! MOM IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Daisuke yelled as he pushed Satoshi off of him. He then looked at Satoshi and stood up, helping him up as well. "Sorry about that…it wouldn't have happened if I was paying attention. Well anyways, I'm glad to see you're alright, you seem to be getting a little better."

"You should stay away from me Niwa-kun…I cause nothing but trouble for you." Satoshi said seriously, his ice-cold eyes were scaring the red head.

"That's not true! You've helped me so much, I would have been miserable without you. You mean a lot to me." Daisuke's eyes looked away, as if he was keeping a secret from his closest friend.

"…That's the reason why…I must avoid you…" Satoshi replied sternly. He began to walk past Daisuke, turning the knob to the house's exit.

"Wait!" Daisuke shouted, following Satoshi. "Why…why do you pursue me so?" Satoshi asked, a hint of sadness appeared in his eyes.

"Because…you're my friend."

Satoshi began to fall, but he put his hand on the wall for support, he appeared to feel dizzy, as he stared deeply into Daisuke's eyes. "Yes…and I will always be just that…" He sighed; his words were a bit shaky.

"Look, you're not well. You really should stay here tonight."

"…You do know that by letting me stay here, you're risking your life."

For some reason now that Satoshi's been in his house for a while, he has been feeling more comfortable around the taller boy, he knew the consequences of allowing him to be so close, but it was a risk he was willing to take…Satoshi was not something he'd let go of easily. "I don't CARE!" he exclaimed while taking Satoshi's hands in his.

Satoshi was shocked but he didn't show it one bit. He seemed to be able to keep his balance for he didn't fall when Daisuke took his hands. He thought Daisuke had been acting very strange lately. "Could he finally be returning my feelings?" he thought. Krad hissed in the back of his mind at the thought of the two getting together, and felt as if he should do something about it, but he secretly wanted Satoshi to be happy, and felt as if this was the wrong time to interfere.

"…D-Daisuke-kun..."

"You're not leaving! You have to stay here! At least not until you get better…please?"

"How…can I resist?" He smirked. For some reason he felt better already, except for a few bouts of dizziness from time to time.

"Good! Now, you go back to bed. I don't mind…I'll sleep on the floor tonight." He gave Satoshi a friendly, innocent smile.

"You're too kind sometimes…I like that." Satoshi smirked deviously.

Dark shuddered at the thought of what was going through Satoshi's thoughts. Though Dark thought Satoshi was creepy, he still felt as if it was best for the two to become lovers. "Man, that guy…he scares me." Dark twitched.

…_**Later that night…**_

"Daisuke-kun…are you there?" Coughed Satoshi. He sat up slowly, and noticed that the hallway light was on. "Daisuke-kun…?" Satoshi called again. There was no answer. He tilted his head in confusion, and slowly went down the ladder. Then he heard Daisuke's voice outside the door.

"Riku…are you ever coming back? B-Because I love you and I miss you already."

Satoshi winced as he heard Daisuke's words, but he continued to listen. "B-but we promised…I promised…I can't let go of you. Hiwatari-kun? Well…that's an odd thing to say…no, I can't love him…because I still love _you_ Riku. Even though we're so far apart, you're still my sacred maiden…I hope we'll be able to see each other soon…goodnight Riku…"

Satoshi stood wide-eyed. He knew that Daisuke would never return his feelings. Normally, he'd shrug it off…but he felt horrible. After Daisuke gave him even a little kiss, he thought it meant something. He slowly climbed back up, trying to stop the rage burning inside him. "I guess it was just…friendship…" He growled to himself. "I always thought you were a kind boy…now you're just…"

**_…Meanwhile…_**

"Daisuke! I can't believe you! You said you were going to clear things up with her! Not make it worse! You're so pathetic! It's either creepy-boy or her! Not both, that's my job!" Dark ranted.

"I tried! But I still love her! And I don't wanna brake my promise to her!"

"You act like you want to make everyone happy, but you seem to have forgotten about Hiwatari-kun…"

"I…just…can't think of him that way, he's not a female…"

"Why should it matter? I know how you really feel! You can't hide it forever! And no matter how weird he is, he's done so much for you, he even saved your life!"

"Please don't remind me of that…" Daisuke blush embarrassedly.

"You're just trying to be normal, and if you've been ALIVE for the past 15 years of your life you'd realize that you are NOT normal. Creepy-boy knows this…he loves you for who you are, you're the only one who was ever close to him! He doesn't care that you're also a boy!" Dark yelled in Daisuke's mind. " You are a bit feminine though…" He added, snickering.

"I just don't think it would work out…besides us being guys and all, he's a Hikari…Mom would NEVER allow it…she barley allows us to be friends, and I can't believe she hadn't gotten on my case about the…incident below the stairs…"

"Well, I guess you'll have to talk to her about it later. You shouldn't worry yourself, we need to go to sleep now."

Daisuke nodded, and opened the door. Daisuke then, climbed up to where Satoshi slept to see how he was doing, but it was pitch black, so he couldn't see a thing.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke felt his wrists being grabbed, and he was forcefully pushed off the ladder, he landed with a thump on the ground.

"Hiwatari-kun…is there something the matter?" Daisuke asked, rubbing the back of his head. There was no response. Daisuke tilted his head in confusion, but then decided to shrug it off. He took a blanket from the ground and began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight…"


	7. Shattered Hospitality

**_Ch. 7: Shattered Hospitality_**

"Good morning!" Daisuke cheered, happily hovering over Satoshi. "I can't believe my mom let you stay here! Since you're injured she says you can't harm Dark or me! Though I still get the feeling she doesn't like you very much…"

"That won't be necessary, I'm leaving now…" Satoshi said as he sat up.

"B-But you're injured…"

"Shut up!" Satoshi snapped. Daisuke stared at him wide-eyed. Satoshi cursed in his mind about how cute Daisuke was.

"You don't know a thing about me and you have the nerve to call me a friend! We're enemies! We can never-"

Satoshi was suddenly cut off. He couldn't move. When he looked up he saw Daisuke sitting on his stomach. Daisuke moved forward, clenching the bed sheets angrily in his palms. "What wrong with you Hiwatari-kun!" He snapped in return. "This nonsense…you KNOW it's not true."

"You know very well the truth! You've deceived me…my curse lives on. Everything that becomes close to me, will just as quickly be taken away! I always lose everything dear to me, and the only thing that I cared about…was you…" He looked away for a second, his eyes glazed, but then turned back and the same icy glare returned to his eyes. "Now get off of me!" Satoshi hissed as he swiped Daisuke far to the lower side of the bed. Satoshi began to climb down once again, and walked out in a quicker manner than his normal composure.

"No! H-Hiwatari-kun! Come back! What's wrong all of a sudden!" Daisuke shouted and began to pursue Satoshi.

Satoshi then stopped in his tracks; his back turned away from Daisuke. "Leave…me…BE!" He yelled. "B-But Hiwatari-kun…I…" Daisuke put a comforting hand of Satoshi's shoulder, tilting his head to see if Satoshi was going to be all right. Before Daisuke could say anything, Satoshi turned around. Daisuke then realized, it wasn't Satoshi standing in front of him…it was Krad.

"You again!" He gasped in fear.

Krad laughed manically. "Yes…me again." His voice slurred. He began to walk towards Daisuke, causing the fearful teen to step backwards every time Krad inched closer. "As for you…stay away from my Satoshi-sama. You've broken his heart! I knew this would happen…I should have…killed you much earlier." He smirked as he thought of death.

Daisuke continued to back up, until a wall blocked his movements. "Ouch…" He winced. "This is bad…Krad's in my house, and my parents are out for the moment.

"Daisuke thought. "Dark! Help me! …Dark this isn't funny!" He then heard snoring in the back of his mind. "Dammit! Wake up Dark! DARK!" Daisuke tried to find Dark in his mind while he looked around nervously.

Krad lifted one hand and took Daisuke by the neck, clenching tightly with his nails piercing the skin, Daisuke coughed and gasped for air as he felt his life being slowly sucked out of him.

"You're just a mere mortal…I can take away this pathetic little life of yours in an instant…but your death…must be as slow and painful as possible!" Krad grinned aggressively, tightening his grip as the blood seeped out of Daisuke's young neck.

Daisuke winced. "Hi…wa…ta…ri…k…un" He whispered hoarsely.

"Calling for your friend won't help you! I'm completely in control, and I'm having quite a good time whittling away at the life you have. Soon Satoshi-sama will be mine, and mine ONLY! When you die…he'll be happy and all his pain will go away…do you know why you little brat!"

"No…no…He-he cares…h-he c-cares…about…me…" Daisuke struggled.

"You're the reason I exist, you're the reason why he's always miserable! Daisuke Niwa, you tore his emotions apart…you've betrayed him!" Krad hissed with hatred.

Daisuke coughed up blood; his eyes wide with shock. "W-what…?"

"That girl…Satoshi-Sama knows about her…he thought that maybe he had a chance…of course I was jealous but…you…you…YOU PLAYED HIM!" Krad then threw Daisuke across the room with blazing speed. Daisuke crashed into the fireplace, the force making some artifacts fall down…but that was the least of his worries right now. As he landed onto the ground, he was clearly crying…not of pain, but of realization.

"Poor ignorant boy…if you were only aware of his feelings, I would not have had to kill you today…" Krad sent a bolt of golden energy towards Daisuke's way. Daisuke yelped as it hit him, his tears now streaming.

"I…told him…that I… didn't… care if I…died because of him…but…now I realize…I've been an idiot…Hiwatari-kun…I-I'm sorry…the truth is…I…I lo-" Suddenly he feel forward unconscious, unable to get his last words out.

"It's too late. He cannot hear you. You're words were in vain…and you will die now…"

"NO! Don't kill him you heartless bastard!"

"I will." He smirked. "And I won't hesitate. The pain of you duo is beautiful." Krad took a sword that fell from the wall. "You know what I'll do next…" He held the sword high up over Daisuke.

"NOOOO KRAAAD!" Satoshi screamed at the top of his lungs.

Krad smirked, ignoring Satoshi's call. He pushed the sword straight down at high speed, piercing Daisuke's back that was now spurring blood. Then suddenly the sword froze, dropping out of Krad's hands. Sounding like a tin can as it dropped to the ground.

"I…I can't move!"

"I won't let you hurt him!"

Soon Krad and Satoshi fought for control of their body, both giving it their all. For a split second, both Krad and Satoshi were half and half, sharing the same body. Then with a scream with tears and fury, Satoshi had won. He looked down at his half-dead friend; his eyes were empty with despair.

"You may have broken my heart…but I still care about you…Daisuke…but…is there anyone that you actually…love?"

Satoshi carefully picked up Daisuke. He put the wounded boy back onto his bed, and bandaged his wounds just like Daisuke had done for him previously. In the end, Daisuke got more injured than Satoshi was, and it was all because of Krad. When Satoshi was finished, he placed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead.

"I hope you wake up…if you died…I'd…I'd…"

With looked over at the act of kindness from Satoshi and jumped on top of the bed. H climbed on top of Satoshi's non-injured shoulder and smiled in a cute and welcoming gesture. For the first time, Satoshi felt accepted because he had done the right thing. One question kept pestering him, would Daisuke be all right? And if he were, would he be fearful of Satoshi after barely escaping death by Krad?

...

A door opened widely. "Dai-Chan! Your parents are home!" Emiko cheered.

Daisuke's parents then noticed the fallen paintings and artifacts, and a sword with a bloody tip. They gave each other suspicious worried looks, and Emiko hurried up to Daisuke's room.

When they entered they say Satoshi leaning next to an injured Daisuke. He looked at them like a deer in headlights. His eyes widened with nervousness. "You there! What have you done you…you monster!" She shouted.

Satoshi looked away. His voice was shaky, and more quiet than usual. "I'm sorry…I told him beforehand that I could have killed him…you had all the rights to dislike me. H-he's not dead though…his breathing is more regulated now…"

At that moment, Kosuke came into the room. "Dai-chan…"

"I know it's all my fault…things got out of hand again…of you just trust me here I-"

"I knew this would happen! Get out!" Emiko interrupted.

Satoshi held his head down with guilt as he began to walk out, dragging his feet across the carpet. He looked weak, he felt weak, he knew now that he was completely alone.

"Wait…" Kosuke said. Satoshi stopped and turned around, a puzzled look on his face.

"Kosuke…" Emiko complained.

"Look at Daisuke. He's bandaged. That other boy must have done that. He was by his side the whole time. His friend obviously cares a lot about the well being of our son. If he was as bad as you thought he was, I don't think he would be kind to him."

Satoshi looked shocked. Kosuke always defended him, even when the odds were against him. He looked at the two parents with a blank stare, thinking about how he didn't really have anyone to call a parent anymore…

"Let him stay. He's injured as well…"

"I would be…very grateful."

Emiko sighed. "You _do _live alone don't you? You seem very sweet…so I'll give you another chance. You should wash up. It'll make you feel better.

"Thank you…" Satoshi bowed gently and began to walk off.


	8. Emotional Transformation

**_Ch. 8: Emotional Transformation_**

"Dai-chan…I can see in your eyes that you forgive him no matter what. I feel as if you are hiding something from all of us." Emiko said as she left the room along with Kosuke.

"Hi-Hiwata…" Daisuke mumbled, turning to his side.

"DAISUKE!"

"Dark…?"

"What the hell happened to you!" Dark ranted.

Daisuke sat up as he spoke to his dark half. "Where were YOU?" he replied crossly.

Dark blinked. "I was sleeping! Duh! If you needed me you should have called me!"

"I did, you jerk!"

"Well you didn't call loud enough! A man needs his beauty sleep! Are you alright?"

"Krad attacked me…but I think I'm okay…thanks to Hiwatari-kun…I think…"

Dark tilted his head in confusion. "That guy saved you?"

"Barley…"

"You two really need to get together…oh that's right, you like Harada-san." Dark mocked.

"That's not…" Daisuke began to speak, but he hesitated. "I wonder…where Hiwatari-kun is anyway…"

Daisuke began to get up from his bed. When his feet touched the stairs he wobbled and almost fell, but he quickly regained his balance and held his head in dizziness. He actually didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. Maybe Dark was helping his strength return, he thought. Daisuke began to roam around the house.

"Man, it's so quiet. This is too creepy…is anyone even home?" Dark commented.

Daisuke ignored him, and then his ears picked up something. Daisuke heard running water. Daisuke looked curious and walked back towards the only noise. He noticed it was coming from a door, so her turned the knob and looked in to see if anyone was there.

To his surprise someone –was- there…it was Satoshi, and he was in the shower.

A blush ran across Daisuke's face as he rudely stared at the other boy, who didn't seem to notice. Daisuke observed Satoshi, who was just standing there, looking gloomy. Daisuke noticed Satoshi's hair appeared to be sparkling, and he had his eyes closed. He continued to stare at Satoshi's nude body, lost in thought. "He looks like an angel…" Daisuke quietly whispered to himself, hearing gagging noises from Dark.

"Gah! What am I doing!" Daisuke quickly shut the door.

Satoshi's eyes opened quickly as he heard the noise, but he made no movement, only glaring evilly towards the door. A suspicious look then came across his face, and he sighed.

Daisuke leaned against the door, panting weakly. He then looked over at a mirror across from him. It came to his attention that he was in Dark's body. Daisuke freaked out. "What! How? When? Why…?"

Dark chuckled. "I thought you said you didn't like him!" He winked.

"I…I don't! It was just…he was…well…dammit!"

Dark smirked as he watched Daisuke panic.

"Dark! Stop just doing nothing and change back into me!"

"No." Dark replied simply.

"Daark!"

Suddenly, Satoshi opened the door, wearing only a towel around his waist. He shook his wet hair and began to stare at Dark evilly. "So…where's Daisuke?" He asked calmly. He seemed relaxed, yet irked at the fact that Dark was there.

"Hello, ex-chief commander…" Dark smirked a bit as his eyes moved up and down over Satoshi's body.

"You are such a pervert Dark!"

"At least I didn't spy on him in the shower!" Dark yelled in his head. Daisuke blushed and looked away.

Satoshi blinked and his eyes stared at Dark coldly. He quickly took Dark's wrist, and pushed him onto the wall. Satoshi was surprisingly strong, and he probably knew that he was actually hurting Dark a little.

"You shouldn't be here. I can capture you now and no one can stop me. Then Daisuke would be mine."

Dark simply smirked. "Daisuke WILL be mine! Do you hear me?" Satoshi pushed forward, almost breaking the purple haired kaitou's wrists, who winced.

"Both of you are vulnerable now…my life depends on…"

Satoshi paused as he was looking straight into large innocent eyes again, Daisuke's eyes. Satoshi's eyes widened. Daisuke was still pinned to the wall and the two boys were so close that Daisuke could feel the other's breath on his neck. Satoshi's eyes scanned Daisuke's face, reading fear and confusion. They continued to stare, keeping constant eyes contact with the other. Daisuke was beginning to blush during this awkward silence.

Satoshi winced as he felt the piercing pain of Krad, but that didn't make him let go. He couldn't ruin the moment. He would not let Krad interfere. He shook his head ridding himself of the demon, and leaned forward to kiss the other, and brushed his lips against Daisuke, and began to speak.

"My life…it…it depends on you…Daisuke."

"S-stop calling me Daisuke!" Daisuke began to struggle.

"I can do whatever I want."

Satoshi moved in towards his prey, he closed his eyes and kissed the crimson haired boy deeply. Daisuke's struggle was useless and he stopped as he felt the other's lips pressing against his, along with damp strands of hair from Satoshi resting over his forehead. Satoshi kept calm, yet aggressively trying to force his tongue between Daisuke's gentle lips, but Daisuke was stubborn, he was not allowing Satoshi to do this.

"No matter…" He whispered. He moved his knee upward between Daisuke's legs, quickly pushing towards the unruly boy's groin. Daisuke gasped and Satoshi smirked, and began to ravish the slightly younger teen's mouth with his tongue. Daisuke appeared to have no reaction but a wince…of pleasure, disgust, or pain? Satoshi didn't know. Satoshi pulled away and opened his eyes. He began to gently nibble of Daisuke's lower lip, trying to be gentle…he did not want to injure Daisuke any more then he already had. Satoshi was staring at Daisuke as he continued. He let go of one of Daisuke's wrists, which flopped down lifelessly. The hand that was holding Daisuke's wrist up was now reaching for his pants.

"Stop it…" Daisuke complained.

Satoshi sighed as he stared deeply into those deep red eyes. He then let go completely, and Daisuke slumped down.

"…I can't believe you'd try to…"

"Pfft…" Satoshi sighed, he gave Daisuke a coldhearted look, before he began to walk away.

"Oh my God Daisuke! Look what you did!"

"What do you mean! Did you see what HE did!"

"Yes, and I bet you enjoyed it."

"No way! It was disgusting!"

Dark laughed. "Your pants say otherwise."

Daisuke's blush gave a whole new meaning to the color crimson. He looked over at Satoshi down the hall sadly.

"Um…Hi-Hiwatari-kun…w-wait…"

Satoshi stood still, slowly turning his head towards the blushing boy, and he smiled evilly. "What?" He asked curiously.

Daisuke sat staring at Satoshi, and then looked at the floor, mumbling. "D-Don't go…I'm sorry…"

Satoshi stood still; he was so far away that he did not hear his apology.

"Daisuke, this is the part where you admit your affection for him." Dark grinned.

"Hiwa…I mean…Satoshi-kun…I-I'm…" "Just drop it." Satoshi replied. His icy eyes pierced Daisuke's heart with fury, as he stared. He then continued to walk.

"N-no!" Daisuke yelled. "…d-daisuki…DAISUKI!"

It was too late, Satoshi had left the hall, and Daisuke began to cry, for he knew that Satoshi had most likely not heard him admitting the truth.

"He'll never know Dark…he'll never know…"

"You never let him."

"But now I can't hide it anymore." He then stood up, tears running down his cheeks. "I…I must tell him!"

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, there was some computer trouble. I hope it's okay, since it was slightly rushed. Will Daisuke be able to tell Satoshi how he feels, or will things go terribly wrong? (I'm guessing a combination of the two…) Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z…wait wrong show… Until next update


	9. Love's a mystery

A/N: It took so long for me to update this, I'm so sorry! This chapter may be a bit uninteresting because of major writers block, but I hope you like it anyway. This chapter is longer than the others to make up for the long delay.

_**Ch. 9: Love's a mystery**_

"Hey Daisuke, if you don't get up you'll be late to school…again." Called Dark.

Daisuke lay flat on his bed staring lifelessly into the ceiling. His eyes were dazed, and sighed tiredly. "I couldn't bare to let him leave Dark…you were right…I do have feelings for him…I always had…but if anyone besides you and me know about this…"

"And what about Harada-san?"

"I…I don't know Dark…I…I thought I loved her…but…but…"

"Don't worry about it too much, you'll tire yourself out. You're still injured by Krad so don't push yourself too hard."

"You're right Dark…"

"I'm always right."

"Whatever…" Daisuke turned to his side.

"Hey! Don't go back to sleep! You're going to be late! Out of bed I say!"

"You're not my mother…"

"But I am you."

**_!RING!_**

To his surprise, Daisuke somehow managed to be on time for school, but he didn't care. He was too deep in thought, and all because of Satoshi. When he looked behind him he didn't see Satoshi, and sighed disappointedly.

"So what did you do this weekend?" Takeshi, who was sitting next to Daisuke asked.

Daisuke turned to him nervously. "N-Nothing…it was a dull weekend." He replied quickly.

Dark smiled at Daisuke's lie. He wondered what Takeshi would say if he told the truth.

"Yeah same for me."

Daisuke sighed wondering about Satoshi.

"Hey, dude. Why do you have cuts on your neck?" Takeshi asked Daisuke.

"Well…I…erm…I fell from my bed yesterday…" He looked away. He felt silly lying like that, but he knew no one would believe him if he said what actually happened.

Takeshi tilted his head. "Pathetic." He then looked around, noticing the lack of girls on their side of he classroom. "Hey, where's that weird Hiwatari guy?" He asked.

"I don't-"

Suddenly, the classroom door opened and everyone stared silently. Standing in the doorway was Satoshi, who was lightly panting.

The teacher blinked. "Hiwatari-san…you're…late?" He looked as surprised as everyone else, Satoshi was never late.

Satoshi appeared to have caught his breath but he said nothing to anyone, and walked calmly over to his seat. Daisuke watched, his checks became redder with each step he took.

"Hey Dai-chan, is something wrong? You look ill." Takeshi commented.

"I…no, it's nothing." Daisuke put his head down onto the desk.

"Man, you get weirder and weirder every day."

**_Later_**

It was time for lunch and Daisuke was getting ready. He looked over at Satoshi, who was staring blankly into the window with his arms crossed.

"Satoshi-kun…do you want to eat lunch on the roof today?" Daisuke asked shyly.

Satoshi closed his eyes. "How can you even ask me that?"

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday…"

Satoshi turned away to the window once again.

"He's so difficult to talk to sometimes…" Daisuke thought. "Well then give him a kiss, I'm sure that'll cheer him up."

"Are you crazy? I can't do that! Not at school! Besides why would I want to kiss another guy?" Daisuke snapped at Dark, who rolled his eyes.

"There he goes again denying it." Dark thought. "Whoa, calm down Daisuke." He chuckled. "I was just making a suggestion, what's the big deal?"

Daisuke didn't answer. Instead he went to talk to Satoshi again. "So…um…why were you late today…if you don't mind me asking…and does your shoulder still hurt?"

Satoshi continued to sit with closed eyes and crossed arms. This intimidated poor Daisuke.

"He seems so different at school…" Daisuke thought. He wondered if Satoshi was just being himself, or if he was still upset. He looked over at the pale boy sadly, and then walked away with his bags.

A tug on his wrist stopped his movement completely. Behind him was Satoshi, who pulled Daisuke to face towards him, taking both of his hands.

"Sa-sa...Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke stuttered nervously.

Satoshi cerulean eyes stared into Daisuke's crimson ones emotionlessly, Daisuke was frozen still and trembling. Satoshi could easily notice the uneasy feeling in the other teen, but he continued to hold his hands.

"Daisuke! Creepy boy's being…well, creepy again! Get out of here!"

"I can't move, Dark…"

Satoshi suddenly smiled kindly, and lifted one of Daisuke's hands, kissing it. "Yes…I would love to eat on the roof with you today." He said calmly, and then he let go of Daisuke.

Dark blinked with a sweatdrop. "Wow…that was weird."

"You mean y-you're not mad at me?"

Satoshi looked as if he was thinking deeply about something. There was silence for a few moments, which to Daisuke felt like an hour. Satoshi then smirked.

"No…I'm not mad, what made you think that?"

"Uh…nothing!" Daisuke blushed. "L-lets go to the roof then!"

**_The roof_**

The two sat in silence as they ate. Daisuke kept looking over at Satoshi, but Satoshi didn't even glance at him as he continued to carefully nibble at a single piece of bread.

"Um…Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi was caught off guard and blushed a little. He still wasn't used to Daisuke calling him by his first name, he's been doing it all day and he was baffled by it.

"You seem out of it…is something wrong?" Daisuke continued.

Satoshi leaned his head against the wall and looked at the sky. "It's Riku…that you like." He calmly said.

Daisuke was startled. "W-What do you mean?"

"You…" Satoshi's voice began to trail off.

"No! No that's wrong! I-It's you that I…"

Satoshi began to cough, clenching his fist held tightly against his chest in pain. His breathing began to weaken, and he leaned forward, his glasses fell off his face and slide on the ground.

"Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke yelled worriedly.

"Dai…Daisuke…" He whispered, trembling.

"I'm going to call the nurse." Daisuke told Satoshi.

Satoshi winced. "No! I-I'm fine." He said seriously as tears formed in his eyes.

"You're not fine!"

"…Daisuke…" Satoshi closed his eyes and fell to the side. Daisuke then caught him in his lap.

"He's unconscious…" Daisuke took Satoshi's glasses of the ground and put them back on their owner's face gently and then began to run his hands through Satoshi's thin blue hair. "Satoshi-kun…I'm sorry."

**_School nurse's office_**

Daisuke sat near Satoshi, holding his hand as Satoshi rested calmly on the bed. Daisuke had gained permission to stay with Satoshi for a couple of minutes, which he was thankful for.

"Dai…su…ke…" Mumbled Satoshi.

"I think he's waking up." Said Dark. 'You shouldn't be so worried about that guy."

"Dark, he's my friend. I care about him."

"He's just your friend?" Dark laughed. "I think you two are more than friends."

"Dark! Can't you stop bothering me about him just once!"

"Ah fine. Just remember to wake him up with a kiss."

"SHUT UP!"

"Something wrong Niwa-san?" The nurse said, looking over at Daisuke. "Would you like to go see the school physiologist?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Sorry about that." Laughed Daisuke. "Now people think I'm crazy now! Look Dark, just leave me alone."

"Alone with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say." Dark smirked sarcastically.

"DARK!"

Two pupil-less eyes fluttered open slowly and almost lifelessly.

"Satoshi-kun! You're okay!" Daisuke smiled and gave Satoshi a big hug.

Satoshi's pupils return and his face turned to confused shock from the instant hug.

"O-Of course I'm okay…" He replied somewhat coldly.

"B-but Satoshi-kun…"

"Don't worry about me." Satoshi sat up weakly.

Daisuke sat at the edge of the bed, staring intensely into Satoshi's dazed eyes. Satoshi stared back with complete lack of emotion. Daisuke scooted over, continuing to stare at Satoshi with more and more effort. Satoshi sighed in the back of his mind.

"Perfect time for a random staring contest." He thought sarcastically. He wasn't amused.

"You pass out and you expect me not to worry?" Daisuke asked seriously while he stared.

"I could have transformed, I could have killed you…I'd be fine if you stayed away from me…but you don't, you're always so foolish…you stay by my side no matter what…" He replied, staring back at Daisuke's large crimson eyes.

"S-Satoshi-kun…" Daisuke whispered quietly. He began to blush when he realized how close their faces were. He looked away slightly. "Ahem. Satoshi-kun…I…I"

"DAISUKE!" A loud voiced yelled. Curtains opened and Takeshi stood in between them. "The teacher wants you to come back to class…" The then saw the two boys looking as if they were about to kiss. His eyes widened.

Daisuke turned in surprise towards Takeshi. "N-no…I-it's not like that…" His blush deepened while Dark laughed uncontrollably as he watched the scene.

Takeshi waved a hand. "Whatever! I don't want to know!" His voiced revealed that he was deeply disturbed. "J-Just get back to class!" He then walked away quickly.

Daisuke sighed; he then realized that school was not the best place to try to admit his feelings for another guy. Though, what mattered now was Satoshi and not what others think of him. "Satoshi-kun…are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes…t-thank you." Satoshi smiled happily. To truly thank someone was something Satoshi rarely did, but he knew Daisuke deserved it. He wanted to thank him for being so foolish, but he knew that Daisuke wouldn't understand.

Daisuke smiled back, he noticed that Satoshi looked truly happy. Even if the reasons were unknown to Daisuke, it made him happy as well. Daisuke stood up and looked back at the smiling boy. "I'll see you later!" He said, and ran off to class.

"How can he be so cheerful after what Krad did…after what _I_ did…?" Satoshi said to himself. He slammed a fist of despair into the pillow. "He's no naive...but that's why…that's why…" He winced. Holding his head in severe pain, he fell back on the bed, where he instantly fell asleep.

**_Later_**

At the end of the day, Satoshi still had not come back to class. This worried Daisuke, and he ran straight to the Nurse's office when he was done with his work.

"E-excuse me miss…I-is…"

The nurse answered instantly. "Hiwatari-san? He left a few minutes ago."

"Oh, o-okay. Thank you." Daisuke ran off. "Where could he have gone?" Asked Daisuke.

"Its so cute, you and him." Dark commented.

"Since when do you care!" Daisuke looked annoyed. "You think this is all a joke! B-but it's not!"

Dark chuckled. "Sure, I think it's funny and I may dislike the ex-chief commander, but I support you two anyway." He smiled kindly. "You'll find out soon enough."

"He's up to something" Daisuke thought. "We have to find Satoshi-kun." He told Dark.

"Well, if you were a creepy blue haired teen where would you be?"

"If I was Satoshi-kun…where would I be?" Daisuke repeated.

A hand on his shoulder caused Daisuke to jump. "S-Sa-Satoshi-kun? I-I didn't see you! How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm okay."

Satoshi sighed. "I must go home…I can't stay with you for much longer…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing…"

"If you say so. I'll see you later Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke said happily running off.

"I doubt it…" Satoshi said sadly, while Krad laughed evilly in the back of his mind.


	10. Bring me to Life

_A/N: Last chapter! I am so sorry that it took so long; I'm beating myself up for it. I hope no one is too upset. I've kind of lost interest in writing fan fiction, though I felt so bad the final chapter was never uploaded despite that I'm not completely happy with it. Thank you to those who have read my story and commented. I really appreciate it._

**_Ch.10: Bring me to life_**

Satoshi was out of school the whole week. Daisuke was miserable that week, but he knew that Satoshi was home. A group of girls from his class were assigned to give him his homework. Daisuke cursed to himself wondering why he hadn't asked before them. Then he came up with an idea, he decided he would go to Satoshi's house to see how he was doing.

"You really miss him that much, huh?" Dark asked.

"N-no…why would you ask that? I-I'm just a little worried about him…"

Later, at Satoshi's house.

The unlocked door creaked as Daisuke slowly pushed it open. He wondered why he unlocked it but just shook his head. It was Satoshi he was dealing with, and even Daisuke knew that he was a little strange. He took a careful look around, noticing that all the lights were off, and then closed the door. His hand reached carefully to the light switch and flipped it, but nothing happened. He shrugged, there was just enough light shining in from outside for Daisuke to see what he was doing.

"Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke called weakly. The small amount of light was enough for Daisuke to notice that the place was a mess, and Satoshi was nowhere in sight. When he took a step forward he tripped clumsily and fell on his face. "Ouch!" He exclaimed. His expression of pain changed to one as fear when he noticed something fluttering over his head, which he snatched from the air instantly. He opened his palm to take a better look.

"A white feather…I knew it! Krad…"

"Better be careful Daisuke, as soon as you see him, change into me, I won't let him hurt you." Said Dark.

"Satoshi-kun, are you alright?" Daisuke called. Again, there was no answer.

"Daisuke! Shh! Krad may still be here." Whispered Dark sternly.

Daisuke nodded, and walked around, carefully avoiding the random junk scattered on the ground. "I don't remember his house being this messy." He then saw his beloved, lying on the ground; his clothes were slightly ripped as if he had just gotten out of a fight. He looked in pain and Daisuke ran over to him.

"Satoshi-kun!" Daisuke yelled.

"D-Daisuke?" Satoshi stuttered, his voice sounded strained. "St-stay…away from…me…"

Daisuke only came closer. "No! I have to help you."

Satoshi looked up weakly. "Please…leave!"

Daisuke simply shook his head. 'No way."

"GO AWAY!" Satoshi yelled.

Satoshi didn't seem to comprehend the fact that Daisuke was not leaving no matter what Satoshi said. Daisuke could see that Satoshi was not injured…he must be battling with Krad. Not even Krad would stop him from getting closer to Satoshi…he had to make Satoshi realize this. He leaned down and kissed Satoshi's forehead gently, he then smiled. "I won't leave you."

Daisuke's gentle voice seemed to calm Satoshi down, for he looked up. Daisuke could still see pain in his eyes, but Satoshi appeared to be winning the battle. He struggled to sit up, stared directly at Daisuke, then quickly looked away. "D-Daisuke…" he whispered.

"Satoshi-kun…what's wrong?"

"You…you must stay away…I don't want Krad to hurt you…he could kill you if you stay any longer...leave me be…please…"

Daisuke put a gentle hand on Satoshi's shoulder to reassure him that he's there for him and that he's not going to leave just because Satoshi told him to. He cares too much for his friends to just leave them. "That won't happen…I won't let it." He smiled once again.

Satoshi just stared, wondering how Daisuke can smile so happily all the time, even when things go wrong. He winced, and got up onto his feet, turning his back towards Daisuke. "Why did you come here? You're not safe around me and you never were…you know that." He said coldly.

Daisuke looked at Satoshi blankly. "I…I was worried about you…I…I guess I missed you actually." He looked away, blushing. "I'm glad I came. I don't want you to hurt. I-I'm sorry…if I ever caused you any pain."

Satoshi kept his back turned, but he smiled. He couldn't think of anything to say. He just stood in silence for a couple of seconds. He realized that he was glad that Daisuke came to visit him, and decided to treat him like a guest. "Would you like some tea?" He asked politely.

Daisuke was puzzled at where that came from, but he smiled shyly and nodded. "Uhm…Y-yeah…sure. Thank you…"

A few minutes later…

"Do you feel alright Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. I am fine now." He replied. "…And…I'm glad that you came to see me." Satoshi began to sip his tea, alongside with Daisuke. "But I don't think you should have come…my body is weak."

"You're my friend, no matter how bad things get, I'll stay with you. You should know that already."

"I-I don't…understand…" Satoshi looked away in confusion.

Suddenly Satoshi felt two reassuring kind arms around him. Satoshi looked back at his redheaded friend, who was clinging tightly to him with closed eyes. "…D-Daisuke…" He stared, as he fought a blush. This only made Daisuke cling tighter. "…Please let go of me…" He said calmly.

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and quickly let go, turning away completely in an embarrassed manner. "I-I'm sorry…It's just that I-"

"You should know by now, that your actions will soon get you killed."

"W-what do you mean?"

A glowing light behind Daisuke made him realize exactly what was going on. Those were not Satoshi's words.

"Daisuke! Transform!" Dark yelled inside his head. "Think of creepy-boy!"

"I-I can't I'm too scared!" Daisuke stood up, staring Krad right in the eyes, frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Then run Daisuke! RUN!"

Daisuke scrambled, stumbling on the way. He pushed himself back up in a rush and tried to escape, but as he ran his legs suddenly stopped moving, and he began to levitate. Daisuke gritted his teeth. "Oh my god I can't move!" He struggled. "Krad! Leave us in peace!"

"…Us?" Krad questioned in disgust. "Don't tell me you…actually care for MY Satoshi-sama." He swung his hand and in a matter of seconds, Daisuke crashed into a wall. There was a short moment of silence, before Daisuke stood up as if nothing happened.

"S-so what!" He yelled strongly. "Maybe I do! And I'll fight to protect him, even it means being killed by you!" He taunted. Satoshi's eyes winded while inside Krad's mind. He was touched, and Krad could feel it.

"Leave him alone Krad!" Satoshi managed the shout. Krad turned away.

"Shut up!" He smirked as he turned back around, and then laughed like a maniac. "Ha ha ha…very brave of you…but a mere kid like you couldn't get rid of me. In fact, my desire to kill you grows stronger by the minute." He walked towards the cornered Daisuke and enjoyed the redhead trembling with fear. He quickly swiped at the boy, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Today, you will die."

"Not today, not ever by your hands!"

"D-Dark!" Krad yelled in surprise and fury, he accidentally let go of his shirt. Dark only glared and pushed Krad forcefully onto the ground.

"You're not going to hurt either of them." He said, and stepped on Krad's chest, holding him down with his weight. "You've done…too much already."

Krad coughed. "There's always going to be pain…in this world!" He lifted Dark's foot and flipped him over. Dark hit the ground with a loud thump. This gave Krad time to stand tall, posing victoriously. Dark back flipped and stood across from the blonde demon, taking out a black feather.

"Krad…" Dark stated.

"Yesss?" His voice slurred.

"All these years we've been fighting each other for barley any reason in this modern world." He glared seriously at Krad. "But now I have something to fight for, and you are in my way."

Krad chuckled. "And what's that?"

"I want to be mortal."

Krad's chucked turned into uncontrollable laugher. "M-mortal? You can't be serious." He continued to laugh. Dark stood un-phased by his laughter.

"That's right." He said. "This is my chance!" While Krad was laughing, Dark threw his feather straight at Krad's forehead. "Bull's-eye!"

"Ugh…I-it burns!" Krad hissed as he desperately tried to pull the feather out. "Gah!" He fell to his knees, his head dripping a stream of blood. Despite the pain, he continued to laugh. "By doing this, don't you realize you're hurting Satoshi-sama!"

"This magic can only hurt you, Krad." He took out a slew of feathers, and threw them in Krad's direction. Even though Krad didn't know it before, it was obvious he was too much in pain to avoid them.

The feathers pinned Krad to a wall. He once again winced in pain, knowing he could not keep his form much longer. "I'll be back Dark! I'll be back!" He yelled, transforming back into the bluenette we all know and love. He fell to the ground as the feathers disintegrated. Dark was right, Satoshi was completely unharmed, even though Krad took a beating.

"Dark!" Daisuke cheered inside of Dark's head. "Satoshi is back!"

Dark smirked. "I think I'll leave you two alone…" And then Dark transformed back into Daisuke.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke ran over to Satoshi, helping him up.

Satoshi sighed. "I am deeply sorry…" He said as he held tightly into Daisuke's shoulder. "You better be going home…your mom-"

"I don't care." Daisuke interrupted. "B-Because I…I came to tell you something important."

"No. I'm not going back. I can't risk Krad-"

He interrupted again. "No! Satoshi! I have to tell you this!" His eyes were tearing a little. He took a deep breath. "It's true…I…" He exhaled and inhaled again. "I love you." He said seriously. Satoshi only stared at him emotionlessly.

"I couldn't admit it before…but now I realize that I was being a jerk because of it, I was an idiot." He said once again. "I love you!" But he got no response. "I really do! I love you! Don't you get it! Do I have to spell it out for you?" He shouted.

"Dai…su…ke…" Satoshi hesitated at first, but learned in to kiss the red head. Daisuke moved in, and their lips met. Daisuke was really crying now. Daisuke held tightly onto Satoshi's shoulder, who closed his eyes and let Daisuke kiss him. "Oh I'll get my revenge sooner or later…" He thought mischievously.

_FLASH_

Suddenly a blinding light surrounded the two. In a matter of seconds their other halves were…standing right across from them.

"What the!" They exclaimed together, breaking from their kiss.

"…Is this a dream?" Daisuke blinked in confusion.

Dark shook his head in disagreement. A large grin appeared on his face, and then me smiled with joy when he looked at his own hands in astonishment. "It's really me…" He looked over at Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad.

"What the! What the hell happened HERE!" Exclaimed Krad.

"I knew it! I was right!" Dark commented happily. "If a Niwa falls in love with a male as opposed to a female, Dark…that's me!" He grinned before continuing. "… Can have one wish granted. I wished to be mortal."

"But then why is Krad here?" Questioned Daisuke.

"…Haven't you been paying attention?" Sighed Dark. "I hate to admit it, but he is me. Although I am much better than him."

"…Bastard. I'll kill you." Krad commented.

Dark ignored Krad and hugged both boys. "I'm so glad…thanks to you too I can have a real relationship with someone…I am finally free of this eternal curse."

"N-No! Thank you Dark! Because of you I was able to admit my feelings." Daisuke said modestly.

Satoshi smiled down at the shorter teen, embracing him into a hug. Turning his head to Dark, he began to speak. "As much as I hate to admit it, Daisuke is correct. I guess I have no choice but to be thankful to you, too."

"Dammit Dark! Why must this be!" Krad stamped away, aggravated.

"Don't do anything reckless!" Dark called. "Soo, Daisuke…" He put a hand around Daisuke's shoulder. "How are ya gonna tell Emiko about your new boyfriend?" He grinned.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! She's not going to like this…"

"Dark… get your hands off of him." Satoshi glared, then looked at Daisuke. "I'm sure it will be alright. I'll talk to her about it…"

"T-thanks…"

"Oh and Riku's gonna have a fit when she finds out!" Laughed Dark.

"I don't think she'll mind. I mean she's probably found someone else I gather." Satoshi replied.

"Satoshi you always know what to say. I hope you're right." Daisuke smiled.

"I guess we should start leaving now."

"Yeah."

"Wait for me!" Dark yelled.

"Go away, Dark!" The couple said.

Dark sighed. "Things will sure be different from now on…"

The End


End file.
